Mr and Mrs Akabane
by Mint-Cookie Monster
Summary: Nagisa Shiota has never enjoyed his life. The only thing stopping himself from death was Karma. Nagisa is unstable and mentally ill and the fact that his younger self and classmates time travelled to his current life is making it worse. Will they get home or will they watch Nagisa slowly die? Karmagisa!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my first assassination classroom story and I hope you enjoy it! The punctuation is not perfect but I honestly did try. I don't know how long it will take for me to update but I'll try my best!**

 **As you know this is Karmagisa and it does have a few darker parts than in the actual manga. It does contain self harm, mentions of drug abuse, smoking, alcohol and mentions of anorexia.**

 **the Characters are slightly ooc and Karma isn't as devil like. Nagisa is a lot more depressed in this as well.**

 **If you have ideas I'll take them into consideration so feel free to PM me.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Karma? Who's that?" Nagisa said using his elbows to prop himself up, his hair was a mess and he was sluggish.

Karma waved to Nagisa, signalling to him to be silent.

"Yes sir, understood. We'll be there soon... Bye" karma finished the phone call and laid back down closing his eyes.

"Who was it Karma?" Nagisa said as he stroked Karma's hair.

"Karasuma. He has something for us"

It's been 7 years since we assassinated Korosensei. Since then a lot of things has happened, me and Karma are still together and we're both happy.

My name is Nagisa Shiota, I'm a school teacher and an assassin. Karma is part of the ministry of economics and also takes part in assassinations.

The only thing is, Karasuma only calls us in when there is a serious problem.

"Why what is it?" Nagisa persisted. Karma only sighed as he took hold of Nagisa's waist dragging him down whilst nuzzling his hair.

"Karma!" Nagisa warned using a slightly harsher tone.

"I'll tell you on the way ok? Let me sleep now" Karma answered shutting his eyes.

Nagisa groaned as he let his head fall back on to the pillow.

"Karma, you said we were going to be there soon, so shouldn't we start going?"

"we'll go soon" Karma repeated.

Groaning, Nagisa quickly slipped out of Karma's grip and slid out of the bed covers.

Nagisa than proceeded to go into the bathroom where he splashed his face with cold water.

By how Karma's acting this isn't child's play. We'll both have to be careful.

It's been seven years and even now Korosensei's death still hurts. Still, Karma has helped me through the years. I don't want to loose him.

Nagisa lightly traced the scars on his arms as he looked at his reflection. His hair was messy with the tips of his bangs were wet from the cold water, his skin was pale and his face tired from sleep.

...

 _Flashback_

...….

Nagisa was curled up in the corner of his bedroom with the curtains drawn and clothes strewn all over the floor.

Sobs wracked the blue haired boys body as he sat there.

Little moans could be heard as the sobbing continued to get louder until the boy was screaming quietly. Even though the curtains were shut, it was broad daylight and the sounds of people walking and talking could clearly be heard. A mobile phone was lying on the floor and was lighting up with messages every few minutes. A wallet was lying on the floor alongside a pair of scissors and hair ties, but what was odd was the amount of liquor strewn across the room. Pills were all over the floor and some containers looked like they had been flung at the walls. Bottles of whiskey was under the bed and cans of beer were amongst the clothes. Empty wine glasses and bottles were on the bedside table and dressing table. On the dressing table was a laptop, phone and tons of makeup. Lipsticks, eyeshadow and foundations were messily lined up on the table, a single photo hanging by the mirror corner.

"K-Karma" the boy whimpered as he heard a door slam open and slam shut.

"Nagisa! Nagisa where are you?" A voice shouted from around the apartment. Footsteps could be heard running across the place just as Nagisa tried to shout a little louder, Karma came running through the door into the bedroom to see his boyfriend in the far corner.

He quickly ran up to him, taking hold of his shoulders and bringing him closer. Nagisa in return gripped Karma's shirt as he sobbed, the smell of alcohol violating Karma's nose, but what was obvious was the blood staining Nagisa's sleeves and cuts peaking out from under the cuffs of his shirt.

"I'm here Nagisa, right here. There's nothing to worry about" The redhead whispered as he rocked the smaller man.

"I can't do this anymore Karma, I just can't! It hurts so much" Nagisa said his voice cracking every few words.

"Not on your own you can't, let me help you Nagisa" Karma whispered.

"No no No no Please don't get involved Karma. Please please don't"

"I'm sorry Nagisa. But I have to, I can't let this carry on anymore" Karma whispered as he stood up holding Nagisa Bridal style. Nagisa started crying and thrashing in his arms trying to get away.

"NO! No karma! Please please stop it!" He cried as Karma took his phone out, dialling a number.

"Hi, I need an ambulance. My boyfriends injured and he's refusing medical assistance. He hasn't eaten in days and has been drinking. My address is _" Karma said to the person on the other line.

Nagisa carried on crying and trying to hit Karma, pushing him away.

Karma retaliated by pinning Nagisa's arms above his head and sitting on his legs.

"I'm so so sorry Nagisa, I'm really sorry" He whispered as he waited for the ambulance.

…

End of flash back

…

"You ok?" Karma said as he slid his arms around Nagisa's waist leaning his chin on his shoulder, staring at Nagisa's reflection.

"Yeah"

Karma watched the distanced look on his boyfriends face as he looked at his own face.

"What's wrong with me Karma?"

Karma watched as Nagisa's face crumpled up slightly and his hands started to shake.

"Absolutely nothing"

"Stop lying to me" Nagisa whispered.

"I'm not lying to you, i never have"

Karma kissed Nagisa on his collarbone and hugged him from behind.

"You are amazing and I love you. I don't know why you can't see that" he murmured.

Nagisa sighed as he took a container full of pills out of the cupboard "yeah whatever you say"

Nagisa swallowed the pills and drank some water. Before breaking away from Karma's embrace.

"We should get ready, Karasuma is expecting us" Nagisa said as he walked back into the bedroom.

"Why can't you see that nothing's wrong with you Nagisa" Karma whispered to himself.

* * *

Karasuma sat typing a report up just as the doors of his office opened.

"What is it Karasuma?" Nagisa said as he and his boyfriend both stood by Karasuma's desk.

"We have had reports of rised spikes of energy in the atmosphere. The reason I've called you in is because this could be a threat and we need people to be ready to take them out"

Karasuma looked serious as he told the young couple who were both listening intently.

"Ok, so how dangerous is this?" Nagisa said, his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth set in a line.

Karasuma paused before replying.

"Severly dangerous"he said gravely "can you handle the mission Azure, Rouge?"

My assassin name is Azure, and Karma's is Rouge. My name was given to me during a mission in Spain, while Karma was given his in France.

Karma smirked "Gladly accepted"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Ok so the chapters are really hard to write and I'm still trying to get them as long as possible but it's pretty hard seeing as I'm working on 6 other stories. Multitasking is harder than it looks!

I update my other assassination classroom storey regularly show in the meantime check it out! It's called 'Dear Karma'

* * *

 **7ish years ago**

Korosensei watched his class as they continued to practice defence attacks. He was busy sipping British tea and scones whilst wearing an old top hat.

Karasuma ignored the octopus and observed the attacks as he recited the new information that he had gathered.

But as he looked over the information he noticed how Nagisa's knife skills were off timing and sluggish.

"Nagisa come here, Karma pair up with Kayano and Nakamura"

Nagisa slowly got out of his fighting stance and walked away from Karma, Karma watched Nagisa go before walking over to the two girls in which he began teasing them.

"Nagisa, what's wrong? You're off time and have been rather quiet lately" he said worried.

Karasuma studied the young boys face as he looked

Uncomfortable.

"I'm fine" Nagisa said as he refused to make eye contact.

" I won't ask again"

"I'm fine" Nagisa said more harshly.

Karasuma didn't believe him at all but he let Nagisa return to Karma knowing he would get nothing out of the boy.

"It's time to finish up, everybody finish the final attack"

Karasuma was silent as he watched the class finish the lesson, most were laughing and joking with each other but Nagisa and Karma both lagged behind. Nagisa's head was bowed and by closer inspection his hands were shaking. Nagisa seemed to of lost a lot of weight over the past few weeks and his skin had become very pale with bags under his eyes, no longer did the boy have as much joy in his eyes.

Karma seemed to be watching the boy out of the corner of his eye but his body was tense.

Karasuma turned away as his phone began to ring, it seemed that the ministry was urgently calling him.

"Karasuma here"

* * *

Nagisa stood quietly by the door as he listened to irina talk to Karasuma.

It seemed the two were in the middle of a heated discussion.

The subject of the cause; Nagisa.

Nagisa could here them talking about his condition and what could be wrong with him.

'There's nothing wrong with me

Nothing wrong with me

There's nothing wrong.

I'm nothing...' Nagisa clenched his fists as he thought that.

"The boys pale, there's bags under his eyes and he's lost so much weight in a short number of weeks, he could be bulimic or anorexic!"

"Don't be stupid Karasuma! He's a teenage boy, he's probably having a growth spurt" Irina said as she flicked a lock of hair out of her face.

Karasuma looked annoyed as he looked through the window deep in thought.

"Somethings wrong with the boy, we need to find out before he does something" Karasuma ended the conversation by standing up and walking out of the staff room with Irina following him.

Nagisa quickly hid behind a corner as his eyes narrowed.

'Don't try to stop me. I'm worthless'

Nagisa quietly made his way back to the classroom to see Rio holding a notebook with the title 'killing Korosensei'

"The ideas perfect! Do you think Karasuma will help us!"

"Yeah possibly"

"What are you guys talking about?" Nagisa said smiling as he walked up to his classmates.

"I have an idea on how to kill Korosensei. If we trap him in a location we could electrocute him and when he's stunned from the electricity we can stab him" Rio said proud of her idea.

"It's perfect! Let's find Karasuma quickly!" Kayano said as she hopped up from her desk.

* * *

 **Present time.**

"Nagisa, have you seen my black tie?" Karma called as he searched the living room for his tie, his White shirt was clean and his sleeves were rolled up.

"It's in here" Nagisa called from the bedroom.

Karma came walking in as he adjusted his belt. Nagisa was sat at the dressing table and was applying red lipstick to his lips, Nagisa's slim body was in a long black dress, his chest padded to give the illusion of a woman.

"How do I look?"

"Stunning my lady"

"Shut up Karma"

Nagisa pulled the sleeves of his dress down so that his wrists were covered and slipped a pair of black heels on, he than brushed his bangs away from his face before grabbing a black purse.

Karma watched the boy walk out of the bedroom and into the living room, he followed the younger boy and grabbed a knife that was in the kitchen table.

"You ready to go?"

"Yep"

Both walked towards the back door and locked it behind them.

Couple of Hours later

"Well I think that went rather well, don't you?" Karma said as he and his boyfriend both hid in the shadows of an alleyway. Police sirens could be heard as they came closer to the scene of the crime.

"If you say another word, I will make you sleep on the sofa" Nagisa snarled as he hit Karma on the arm.

Karma chuckled before answering his phone.

"Akabane here"

"Rouge we need you and Azure to come to the office"

"Right away sir"

Karma grabbed Nagisa's hand and started pulling him in the direction of their apartment.

Both travelled silently as they got to their destination still holding hands.

"So, what's happening?" Nagisa said as he unlocked the door.

"We're needed at the office, apparently somethings happened"

"Oh"

Nagisa headed to the bedroom already starting to unzip the dress. Nagisa shut the door as Karma headed towards the sofa and switched the television on.

"Police are saying an unidentified man was found earlier this evening in some bins behind the gala that was being hosted for a children charity"

Karma smirked as he watched the report play, he and Nagisa had done a good job of assassinating the man and dumping him at the gala. Most of the people at the Gala had left a while ago helping them keep cover.

"Are you almost done?"

"Nearly!"

Karma sighed as he listened to his boyfriends drawers open and close.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"So what's the problem?"

"Korosensei" Karasuma deadpanned.

Nagisa who had been fiddling with a knife looked up suddenly.

"What?" He spluttered.

"It seems Korosensei is alive..alongside the whole of 3-E"

"You're not making any sense" Karma flatly said, confusion marred on his face.

"nufufufufu Now that's odd isn't it? Not making sense" a voice said from behind Nagisa and Karma.

Karma and Nagisa whipped round quickly, Nagisa holding a knife and Karma aiming a gun. But both froze at the sight the saw.

A giant yellow octopus was stood there with an enormous smile planted on his face.

"What the hell?" Karma muttered as he took a few steps back.

"Like I said" Karasuma monotonously "He and the rest of 3-E are alive"

"You. Are. Not. Making. sense" Karma hissed.

Nagisa stood frozen as he dropped the knife, he staggered as he stepped away from the octopus only to collapse in a heap on the floor. Karma was by his side in an instant and pulled his chin towards him checking if he was ok.

"I-I'm fine" Nagisa stuttered as he struggled to get up, he clutched Karma like a lifeline as he stared at the octopus.

"Karasuma explain"

"It seems that it was caused by the energy I told you earlier. Scientists have run tests and it seems that it was caused by an approaching soles of light and malfunction of technology. A machine was uncovered with high levels of energy shifting the atmosphere energy out of place. We think that this octopus and class 3-E caused it"

Karma's eyebrows were raised in disbelief as he listened to what Karasuma was saying.

"So basically your saying that he is here because of time travel?"

"Unfortunately yes"

"This is the biggest load of lies I have ever heard come out of your mouth" dumbfounded, Karma looked at the older man.

"He's not lying Karma nufufu" Korosensei laughed.

"Shut it Octopus"

Korosensei sat in the karma of the room crying his eyes out.

"Don't be so mean Karma, is that how you treat your beloved teacher?!"

Karma looked disgusted as he wrapped an arm round Nagisa, Nagisa smiled weakly letting him know he was ok.

"Karasuma, you said something about class e, what were you talking about? Are you saying that they also time traveled?

Karasuma nodded.

"Than prove it" Karma said fiercely.

"Follow me"

* * *

"What the actual hell" Karma said flatly as he saw a miniature version of Kayano.

On the opposite side of a glass window was the whole of class 3-E.

Nagisa was standing in shock his mouth open wide, Karma who was next to him was in a similar state.

Karasuma stood next to Irina who was watching over the class, She was more calm than Nagisa and Karma but still slightly shell shocked.

"So what's going to happen?" Nagisa said quietly as he watched his smaller self look around nervously.

"We're going to send them back" Karasuma confirmed.

"And how do we do that?"

"We're still figuring it out"

"But" Irina started ""we can't keep them there the whole time" she looked troubled as she observed the young class.

"Which is why we have to tell them what's happening" Karasuma went to a pad lock and typed a complex password before the door beeped and signalled it was opening, he walked in with Irina following him. Nagisa hesitated and stayed where he was with Karma next to him.

"I can't do it Karma, I just can't"

"You can, it just takes time" Karma whispered arm around Nagisa's shoulders.

"Rouge, Azure please come in" Karasuma called out.

Nagisa froze as he began to back away from the door.

"Just stay behind me" Karma whispered as he approached the door.

Nagisa hesitated before following Karma, pulling his hooded jacket up, covering his bright blue hair.

"Hey, Nagisa" Karma said to the smaller blue haired boy.

"It's been a while"


	3. Chapter 3

**Nagisa younger**

I don't understand what's happening, I remember helping out with an assassination with the class but sow thing happened and a light took over the place. It was strange and scary as the last thing I saw was Karma's face and he looked scared.

And then? I end up in a grey room with soldiers aiming guns at us.

But what's confusing is Korosensei came back saying that we had time travelled! Does he really think we would fall for that?

Although it is easy to believe.

"Hey Nagisa, it's been a while"

Nagisa's head whipped round to see an older version of Karma, his hair was scraped back and he had obviously grown taller. But the only thing that had stayed the same was the mischievous glint in his eyes.

Nagisa had spaced out the entire time that Karasuma and Irina had been talking.

"K-Karma?"

"Yup, glad to see me?" The tall redhead smirked.

Nagisa stood in silence as he gapes at the taller version of his best friend.

"So your me eh?" A voice came from the smaller Nagisa making all heads turn to him.

Karma smirked at his older self as he came up to him whilst playing with an antisensei knife.

"I never knew how short i was until now, Nagisa's still short and I can see Kayano still has no chest" the older man smirked, his golden eyes narrowing slightly.

Kayano shouted in surprise at the sudden comment as Nagia sweat dropped.

Karma's still the same I guess.

"Rouge Don't be so mean, she's just a kid" A soft voice came from behind the older man.

A short feminine person stepped out of Karma's shadow and faced the young class.

The person was wearing a hooded jacket with a leather jacket on top, he had black skinny jeans with white vans that were lazily tied. Their head was down so you couldn't see their face but you could see the chin and plump lips which were both deathly pale.

Karma smiled at him gently before taking out his gun from his back pocket and started throwing it up and down.

"Rouge put that down you'll hurt someone" the person snapped as they took the gun from Karma's grasp.

"Relax the safety was on"

"Still, I don't want you doing that. It's a bad influence"

"..ok"

The E class looked startled as they watched the actions take place, the smaller person gave off a murderous vibe and nobody could tell which gender they were.

Karma notices the looks as he slung his arm around the shorter person.

"This is my wife by the way" he said calmly as half of the class flipped out.

"WIFE?!" Half of the class screamed as they looked at him.

The younger Karma was horrified as he realised that he was married.

"No way! No I can't! I said I wouldn't marry anyone" he spluttered as his older self smirked.

"Well things change" he said simply.

Karma's wife elbowed him in the side eliminating a grunt out of Karma.

The older Nagisa was more than annoyed at his boyfriend.

"Idiot. We're engaged not married yet" he snarled.

"Same thing, your going to be married to me sooner or later"

Rubbing his side he turned to Karasuma and Irina.

"Now what? How are we going to get them back?"

Karasuma's eyes narrowed slightly as he thought "we don't know yet, we're still figuring it out"

Karma hummed as mulled over the situation.

Everyone was quiet as Karma was deep in thought. All eyes on him as he began to bite his nail.

The person with the hood huffed as they pulled Karma's hand away from his mouth "I'm heading back, I don't want to be here any longer" they said shortly as they sharply turned around and headed out the door only to have Karasuma grab their shoulder.

"We may bring them to your place, it's safer there"

The hooded person growled as they pulled away.

"Whatever" was all they said, only to have Korosensei block the door leaving him trapped.

"Out of my way octopus" the hooded person hissed.

"Nufufu How rude~" Korosensei said as he dodged an attack from the hooded figure.

The hooded figure began to attack the octopus with complex fighting moves.

Korosensei tripped the hooded figure up and he fell into a roll, landing next to the younger Nagisa.

"My, my it's surprising how much you've changed eh, Nagisa?" Korosensei said as he held Nagisa's anti sense I knife with a cloth.

The hooded figure stood up quickly and pulled his hood down.

The E class all looked surprised, scared and shocked as they saw an older version of Nagisa.

This version was completely different to their Nagisa.

The Older Nagisa was fuming and his hands were shaking badly. His face was pale and had bags under his eyes, he was thin and looked like death.

Nagisa scowled as he turned away, ready to walk out the door.

He walked out the room without looking back.

Karma watched Nagisa leave before turning back to Karasuma "I think it's best you bring them to our place tonight, we have enough room but you have to provide the clothes and stuff. I'll see if I have some files at home" He said warily as he turned to follow his boyfriend.

* * *

"Do you want to talk about what happened back there?" Karma said quietly as he lay on the sofa with Nagisa curled up on top of him, his arms were wrapped around the smaller boy as they both watched television.

"I don't know, I guess something just came over me. I think it was from the lack of...well, you know" Nagisa trailed off.

Karma stayed silent as he thought about what Nagisa was talking about.

This was one of Nagisa's greatest secrets and needs.

"If you need it, I'll be here waiting" was all he said, giving Nagisa permission.

Nagisa looked sad but smile gently, he silently got up and walked out of the apartment but before grabbing his shoes and coat.

The door shut with a quiet thud as Karma rubbed his face tiredly. He lay on the couch resting as he watched the news.

Before long a knock on the door broke his attention from the news, he slowly got up and went to answer it.

He was met with the sight of Karasuma (older) the younger Nagisa, Kayano, Okuda and Karma.

He ushered them in and closed the door but not without glancing out, he saw the shape of his boyfriend looking over the balcony as he shut the door leaving the latch on.

He turned around to see the the time travellers stood there awkwardly and Karasuma looking at a picture frame.

"It's a nice picture, I'm glad you got it framed" Karasuma said as he looked at the photo. The photo was shot like a selfie of Karma sat on a desk with Nagisa in the chair, the two were smiling and laughing, the opposite of what Nagisa was now.

"Yeah, I love the picture" Karma said as he frowned upon the picture "He was starting to get more positive, but now we're back to square one"

Karma than shook his head as he looked at the nervous four.

"You guys want anything?" He said smiling gently at them.

Nagisa, Kayano, okuda and Karma all looked terrified, He had never been nice to them like this in their time (Karma just horrified of what he had become)

"No thank you, we're fine" Kayano spluttered as Nagisa and Okuda nodded.

"Ok if you say so" Karma said as he looked for his phone.

"Where's my phone?"

"It over there" Karasuma nodded his head over in the direction of where Karma's phone was.

"Cool, when are the others coming?"

"Soon, it's easier if we get them here in smaller groups. It'll stop suspicions"

"Ok ok I know already. We'll do our best to avoid suspicion" Karma said as the front door opened.

Nagisa came through the door and closed it quietly behind him.

"I need to get going, I'll see later" Karasuma said as he began to walk out the door that Nagisa had previously came through.

"Will you be ok Nagisa?" Karasuma said as he stopped in front of the younger boy.

"I can't guarantee but I'll try" Nagisa said as he placed a lighter and a packet of cigarettes in the living rooms coffee table.

The younger group stared at the lighter and cigarettes on the table, all of them didn't know what to say. What could they say? They had walked past him before entering the flat and seen him smoking but none could be sure it was actually him.

But it's seems they were correct.

"I'll talk to you later Nagisa" Karasuma said as he waved goodbye to Karma, Karma waved his hand lazily as he texted someone on his phone.

"You going out tonight Nagisa?" Karma said as he carried on texting.

"No, I don't feel like it" Nagisa said as he stretched.

Karma hummed as he put his phone away.

"Ok squirts, as you guys are going to be staying here, I have a few rules to lay down. No.1. Don't go in mine and Nagisa's room, No.2. Don't interfere with mine or Nagisa's work, No.3. Don't go snooping through our things and don't touch any of the pills in the bathroom or anywhere round the house, the stuffs toxic and most likely kill you. And last of all. Don't say anything cruel to Nagisa cause if you do you will most likely end up dead... Understand?" Karma said, darkly as the younger version of him and the others looked bewildered.

All four nodded their heads in agreement as the awkwardly stood there.

"Stop scaring them Karma, I think they understand" a soft voice said coming from the sofa.

Nagisa sat on the sofa flicking through the channels as he stared blankly at it.

Karma turned around and made his way to the sofa and sat next to Nagisa, he draped his arm round Nagisa's shoulders as he pulled his phone out.

Nagisa turned around to face the four teenagers "you can sit down if you like, I don't bite" he said softly giving them a small smile.

Karma was the first to move as he went and sat on the opposite sofa to the older couple. The others followed soon after nervously.

They all shifted awkwardly as glanced at the couple. Nagisa could feel their eyes on him so he leant forwards and looked them straight in the eyes.

"Why are you all nervous? I'm not gonna hurt you" he said quietly.

Nobody replied to him which made Nagisa smile, this smile wasn't sad but rather happy.

"It's because he's not here isn't it? Your Korosensei isn't here to keep you safe. Although you shouldn't worry, we're here to keep you safe until we get you home. So really your all being quite stupid" Nagisa waved his arm as he grabbed his cigarettes off the table.

"I need another smoke" he murmured as he stood up and walked over to the window, he opened the window and sat on the ledge with his legs hanging out.

The younger Nagisa hesitated before standing up and walking over to his older self.

"Why do I smoke?" He said quietly.

"Because I couldn't cope" he said as he breathed in more smoke "I know I promised I wouldn't, but promises are meant to be broken"

The younger Nagisa looked down at this.

The older version of himself noticed this and looked in pity.

"Even though you I broke the promise, it doesn't mean I care any less" he whispered softly.

* * *

Time went on and more of the E class arrived, Karma told all of them the rules and let them watch TV. The older Nagisa retreated into his and Karma's bedroom as the second group arrived.

"Alright, I need everyone's attention!" Karma said loudly, gaining everyone's attention "I'm doing sleeping arrangements so all of you listen up! All the boys will be sleeping on one side of the living room and the girls in the other. I'm sorry you all have to share but there's nothing I an do about that. Karasuma and Bitch sensei will be in the spare room"

All the students groaned at the thought of sharing with the opposite gender whilst Okajima looked happier at the thought.

His thoughts were cut short when the girls all glared at him and the older Karma smirked.

"Phones or any cameras are taken off students for privacy and girls are in different sides to the boys" Karma also commented.

Okajima groaned as Rio hit him round the head.

Karma than proceeded to push the sofa and tables against the walls with the help of Karasuma and Irina.

The E class stood quietly as they watched with the occasional glance towards Karma's bedroom.

Karasuma passed blankets, pillows and cushions out to the students telling them which side they were on.

"Girls in the left, Boys on the right" he called out incase anyone didn't hear him.

"I think we need some more blankets, hold on I'll ask Nagisa" Karma commented.

Karma opened the bedroom for and closed it after him.

Karma quietly made his way over to the bed where Nagisa was marking some papers.

"Nagisa, do you think you can help me? I need some help with sleeping arrangements"

Nagisa sighed as he stood up "yeah, let's get this over and done with" he said quietly as he picked up some spare blankets.

Nagisa followed Karma out of the room and passed some blankets out to students.

After a while karma called out loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Lights out everyone!"

He switched the lights out so that it was dark and the rustling sounds of students could be heard.

Nagisa was quietly walking around the students careful to not step on any of them. He went up to Karma and slid his arms around his waist.

"Hey" he whispered leaning against the redheads chest.

Karma draped his arms around his boyfriend as he replied back.

"You are ok with all of this right?"

"...I'm not happy with it, but I don't hate it" Nagisa hesitated before answering.

Karma frowned slightly as he kissed Nagisa's head and leading them to the bedroom.

* * *

Darkness, it's all I see. The coldness is numbing and I can't bare it.

But I can't let it take over, I can't.

Instead I'll feel the pain as the blade glides across my skin, people say it's bad but I need it.

I can't stand the numbing sensation so I'll deal with this.

However long it takes.

I wonder when I'll die...

It can't be long now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I hope you've enjoyed it so far! It's the summer holidays so I'm going to try and write more so it's going to be a while till the next update!**

* * *

Nagisa sat on the kitchen counter drinking coffee and texting on his phone, Karma was eating toast and watching the television whilst waiting for more toast to cook.

Class E were sitting on chairs and on the sofa eating toast, tea and orange juice.

All were chatting amongst themselves and ate the food given to them, Nagisa however only nibbled at the edges of his toast and sipped orange juice as he listened to Sugino tell him about his latest pitch.

His eyes were tired and his hands were shaking slightly as he brought the glass up to his lips.

Karma was leaning back on his chair as he fiddled with his antisensei knife and drinking tea also listening to Sugino.

The older Karma watched everyone interact as he ate his toast.

All of them were having fun and laughing with each other, comfortable with everything surrounding them.

He frowned slightly, his brows furrowed.

* * *

Flashback

 _"Shut up Karma! Just shut up!" Nagisa shouted, his voice cracking and tears spilling over. Karma was stood still, his hand held up._

 _"I know you don't want this Nagisa, but it's for the best" he said gently._

 _Nagisa froze before storming up Karma and grabbing the front of his jacket, pulling Karma down to his level._

 _"I don't think you understand Karma" he hissed "they. Are. All. Dead"_

 _Karma shook his head "but they're not Nagisa. Their all alive"_

 _"They're all dead to me" Nagisa spat as he shoved Karma away._

 _Nagisa stormed out the room banging the door shut as he went._

 _Karma sat down on the bed and laid down. He breathed in as his chest shook and his eyes started to water. He tried to control the years by biting his lip and clenching his fists against his head._

 _Sobs ripped through his throat as he curled up._

 _Karma was unsure with what to do. Nagisa, the man he loves was breaking in front of him and he couldn't do anything._

 _Watching Nagisa fall apart was making Karma unstable._

 _Karma laid there for what seemed like hours until he briefly heard the door open and close._

 _Karma ignored the door and carried on crying, until he felt hands lift his upper body up and place them on their lap. Karma gripped the persons waist and sobbed harder as they ran their hands through his hair and quietly shush him._

 _Nagisa felt terrible for what he had done and had spent minutes listening to the quiet sobs become louder in their bedroom._

 _He couldn't believe what Karma said, he just couldn't. But listening to him cry was what broke his heart._

 _Quickly Nagsia opened the door and close it behind him, as he made his way over to the bed. Karma was curled up on the bed his face crumpled and his cheeks were red as his body shook from the sobs._

 _Nagisa sat down and brought Karma closer, shushing him as he rocked slightly._

 _Karma gripped Nagisa's waist as let more tears fall. Nagisa said sorry over and over again like a mantra._

 _Nagisa sat there for hours as he comforted his boyfriend._

* * *

Karma winced as he remembered the break down, Nagisa looked up to see Karma wince and looked at him in silent confusion.

Karma shook his head and smiled as a knock at the door broke them out of their silent conversation.

"I'll get it" Nagisa said, slipping his phone in his pocket.

He opened the door and smiles as a young woman around his age walked in hugging him.

"Hey Nagisa" she said happily.

"Hey Kiyomi" he smiled as he ruffled her hair.

Nagisa and Kiyomi walked into the living room where the whole of E class was.

She looked surprised for a second before it melted into a soft smile.

"So it is true!" Was all she said as she turned and whacked Karma on the back of his head.

"Hey red" was all she said as Karma flicked her forehead.

The whole of E class sat in silence with the occasional murmur as they watched the Unknown woman.

Karma noticed and introduced her as Kiyomi who wad friends with them and sometimes helped the government out with hacking.

"Hey!" Was all she said as Nagisa passed her a coffee.

"So how was it?" Nagisa said as he folded his arms.

"It was alright, the lady complained about how the highlights didn't go how she wanted. Still, we did say that previous dyed hair wouldn't end well" Kiyomi said as she sipped her coffee.

The E class looked confused as Kiyomi said this until Karma turned towards them and leaned against the counter, his elbows propped on table.

"Kiyomi works in a hair and beauty salon" he said before Kiyomi could carry on talking.

"Yeah I work in hair and beauty, and can I just say that the younger Nagisa, has amazing hair! Though I do think should be cut a little shorter" she said as she flicked part of her fringe away from her eyes.

Kiyomi had platinum blonde hair that reached her shoulders and was curled, parts of her hair had red, gold and blue streaks

She was the older Nagisa's height, if only just a little smaller and was wearing a blue uniform that was quite nice on her.

"Oh yeah, Irina called saying that we all need a girly night in. Wanna join?" She said as she gave Nagisa a dazzling smile.

Nagisa only sighed as he set his drink in the sink before picking up his bag.

"I'll think about it, but right now I need to get to work. Group one your coming with me so get your shoes on"

Karma, Nagisa, Kayano and Okuda all got up quickly and went to get their shoes on as Karma set his plate in the sink.

"I can't take any of you with me, but all the girls can either stay here or go with Kiyomi. She'll teach you how to dye someone's eyebrows or whatever you do at a salon" he said awkwardly.

Kiyomi looked in disbelief "do you not listen to me? I told you what I do" Kiyomi huffed as she turned away and refused to face the older red head.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that! It's just that I'm a guy, I don't know what girls do" he said as he rubbed his neck in embarrassment.

Yes, this Karma was completely different from the past Karma. One was a devil, the other was an awkward kind mess.

Kiyomi rolled her eyes as she grabbed her bag "girls who are coming with me go get your shoes!"

Nagisa rolled his eyes as he closed the front door with Nagisa, Karma, Kayano and Okuda following him.

'This will not be fun' he thought saw Korosensei out of the corner of his eye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I completely screwed up... I didn't update much in the holidays but I did get a lot of writing done! Sorry the chapters so bad but I did my best! Hope you enjoy xx**

* * *

"Wow, you actually are a teacher" Karma commented as he followed the older Nagisa to his office.

"Yeah, what else would I be? Anyway, while I'm teaching you guys are going to have to stay in my office but during roll call you can be in the classroom"

The young students all nodded as Nagisa brought them to his office.

"The bell will go in 15 minutes and that's when I need to do roll call. But in the meantime I have some work you can do"

Nagisa gave them all some worksheets before opening his drawer and taking out the register from it.

Nagisa froze as he felt a breeze pass him, he stood up a little taller and was more tense.

"What do you want Octopus"

"Nufufufu, can't a teacher check up on his students? Make sure their alright?"

Korosensei came up closer to the bluenette who still had his back to him.

"They are in my care, I am capable of watching them" With gritted teeth Nagisa turned around to face his old teacher.

Who was dressed in his old teacher disguise.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

"Why I want to see how you teach~"

Nagisa was slowly getting pissed with the presence of his old teacher.

"You are not watching me teach, you disgusting slime Ball"

"Nufufu~ but I want to see how my teachings have helped you"

Nagisa snarled as he brushed past the yellow octopus roughly.

"You four, follow me" he said quietly, poison evident in his voice.

"And not you" he said pointedly at Korosensei.

As Korosensei's face went striped green, the young students followed the older man. Okuda and Kayano looked nervous and on alert as the blue haired man's bloodlust was chocking them. Karma looked tense but did his best to hide it.

The only ones who weren't affected by the bloodlust was Nagisa and Korosensei, both seemed to be watching the man intensely as he watched them as well. Nagisa looked cold as the younger version of him looked tired while the yellow octopus was yellow and green striped.

All of them minus Korosensei entered the classroom.

"Stand up! Roll call!"

* * *

Karma sat in his office going through files on how to improve the space station deposits as he sipped his coffee.

He sat in silence until his phone started to ring.

He jumped slightly before turning to answer the screaming sound.

His ringtone was 'dope' by Bts, one of his and Nagisa's favourite bands.

He answers the phone without bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Akabane" he said sternly.

"You really need to start looking at ID" a quiet voice said on the other end.

"Nagisa? Aren't you working?" Karma said curiosity getting the best of him.

Mentioning that he wasn't working was always a bad thing. Nagisa loved his work, but with the recent problems he had began to detest working.

"It's a health day, my class is getting sex and drugs education, so I get to leave early"

Karma nodded before realising Nagisa couldn't see him.

"Yeah that's cool, I'm not gonna be finished till late so don't wait up for me" Karma said quietly.

Nagisa hummed as he picked up his bag and tapped the mini Karma on the shoulder.

"Don't worry love, I'm busy looking after the class so I'll get Kiyomi to help me"

Karma smiled, Kiyomi was one of their closest friends and was the top suggestion in helping them.

"That's cool, I'll be back as soon as possible. Want me to get you anything later?"

"Can you get a cupcake for Kiyomi, since she volunteered to help us we might as well get her something for our appreciation"

"Course...Nagisa are you sure your alright?"

"...talk to Karasuma about having that Octopus stay it's distance, than I'll tell you"

Karma frowned before saying yes and ending the phone call,

He carried on working until he felt a presence behind him.

"What is it?" Authority clear in his voice.

"We've estimated a time for when we can get them back in the past" Karasuma coldly said.

Karma turned his head and shoulder slightly. Karasuma's voice was cold and lacking warmth, this only happened when bad things happened. For example, when they went against the fake God of death.

"...how long are they staying" karma dreaded the answer as he saw the older man hesitate.

"It will take up to..."


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry it's been so long! I've started my GCSEs and it's really hard... At the start of the I found out that I have a memory processing problem so studying is really difficult for me. I am trying to update but it will be slow due to the amount of work I get.**

 **Please wait for the updates! They're coming as quickly as I can write them xxxxxxxx (btw this is unedited as I wanted to upload quickly)**

* * *

Nagisa and Kiyomi both worked in the kitchen as they poured drinks for the young students.

Kiyomi happily chatted away as Nagisa silently listened and poured out drinks.

"Fancy a drink tonight?" Kiyomi suddenly asked.

"Can't tonight, I'm babysitting. Maybe next time Kiyomi"

Nagisa lifted the tray and walked into the living room, placing the drinks on the table. One by one the younger students took the drinks and saying their thanks, Kiyomi following him and whining to the blue haired man.

"Come on! Why not?"

"No! I'm not going out!" Nagisa laughed, entertained by the woman.

Teresaka and itona were watching the two converse.

"Well how about here? I can see you need a drink and smoke"

'Smoke? Drink?' The two had been some of the last to arrive and had no idea about Nagisa's habits.

"Kiyomi, I said no and I'm sticking to that promise until Karma gets back. I'm not getting drunk"

Kiyomi sighed as she flipped some of her hair away from her face.

"Are you forgetting that Karasuma and the bitch are around?" She whispered seductively.

Kiyomi leaned over the table so that Nagisa could see down her top. Grinning Nagisa leaned forward too, taking her chin into his hand.

"flirting isn't getting you anywhere" he whispered, smirking as she grinned.

"Oh I know, I just like seeing your students blush"

Looking over at the younger girls and boys, Nagisa saw Kayano blushing, Teresaka startled and Okuda hiding her face.

Kiyomi laughed as she apologised to the kids.

"Your drunk aren't you" Nagisa smirked.

"Pfffttt I'm not drunk! I'm just having fun!"

Yes, she was drunk. How she got drunk was only known between her and Nagisa.

Rolling his eyes Nagisa made his way to Karasuma who was looking out the window.

"You ok sir? You look stressed"

Karasuma glanced at his former student, noticing how different he was.

Nagisa was cold, scary, unstable, yet warm and caring. Thinking about the younger Nagisa from his timeline who was quiet and closed off, he wondered what the reason for it was.

And the answer to his questions was standing right there...

Nagisa smirked as he realised that Karasuma had something on his mind. It's not like he was going to interfere...right?

Karasuma suddenly nodded and stood up "I'm going out, I'll be back soon"

Nagisa watched the man leave, he had an easy smile but inside his stomach was twisting and his heart was thudding.

Maybe he should take Kiyomi's offer...


End file.
